Sous La Montagne
by ElwynCloud
Summary: 4E 201, Bruma, Cyrodil. Un étrange convoi s'arrête à l'auberge de Skald, maître forgeron et spécialiste de la science dwemer. Alors qu'on le presse de rejoindre une mission des plus secrètes, le vieil homme envoie son apprentie sur les routes de Bordeciel. C'est ainsi que Sigrid s'en va sur les traces de ces ancêtres, des antiques Dwemers et du secret sous la montagne.
1. Chapitre Un

_L'univers appartient à Bethesda_

Lecteur, l'histoire que tu t'apprête à lire s'inspire librement de l'univers de _The Elder Scrolls_ et du travail mené par Michael Kirkbride, appelé C0DA (2014). Elle se déroule en 4E 201 mais ne traitera pas de l'Enfant de Dragon, si ce n'est que par l'évocation de la guerre civile en Bordeciel. Les personnages sont donc miens et n'appartiennent à l'univers créé autour des jeux vidéo que par la présence de lien entre les différentes races de Nirn et les maisons de Tamriel. Tu n'es donc pas face à l'histoire d'un Dovahkiin et tu ne le croiseras sûrement jamais. L'histoire de Sigrid se veut entièrement fictive et n'a sûrement pas eu lieu dans l'univers des Elder Scrolls. Il s'inscrit dans une chronologie et « comble » une zone de vide dans la flèche temporelle. Seulement, il se peut que j'aie laissé quelques erreurs de-ci, de-là et c'est volontiers que j'accepte la critique et la correction. J'ai évidemment basé mon travail sur des recherches et je ne peux pas assurer de la véracité de chacun des propos tenus tout du long de ce récit. C'est en tout cas avec plaisir que je me corrigerai selon vos dires. Tout avis, constructif ou non, est d'ailleurs la bienvenue ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

 **Très bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Les Aventuriers

Sigrid passait le balai quand la porte de bois coulissa sur ses gonds. Le vent frais et la neige pénétrèrent dans l'auberge suivie par une longue silhouette encapuchonnée. Curieuse, la Nordique observa cette dernière s'approcher du comptoir où Skald, son oncle d'adoption, grattait le registre de l'établissement. Sigrid suivit ses gestes du regard, impressionnée par sa démarche silencieuse et son port presque royal. Un Impérial venu de Bruma ou un simple voyageur ne se serait jamais déplacé ainsi et la Nordique jugea que c'était à la présence de l'étranger que c'était un elfe.

Skald releva la tête, un sourire poli sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas un vendeur mais la qualité de son auberge et du reste des établissements de son Domaine faisaient de lui un hôte incourtounables dans les environs de Bruma. On lui pardonnait donc facilement son manque d'étiquette lorsqu'il accueillait un client. Au plus grand bonheur de la curiosité de Sigrid, l'elfe abaissa son capuchon et le visage de Skald s'éclaira d'une étrange expression. La jeune Nordique reconnut là la chevelure claire et soyeuse d'un Altmer, ainsi que le vêtement raffiné de son peuple. Comme Skald n'avait toujours dit mot, Sigrid crut bon de penser que l'Impérial connaissait son interlocuteur.

\- Aldaril… murmura-t-il finalement, presque surpris.

\- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, Skald ! se moqua doucement le dénommé Aldaril. Pourtant, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, j'étais bien vivant et pour quelques années encore.

\- C'est que… je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Pas dans les environs de Bruma, dans tous les cas.

Aldaril laissa échapper un petit rire, comme s'il avait été touché par la naïveté de l'Impérial. Le tenancier, vexé, retrouva ses traits durs et intima à Sigrid de se priver de tout commentaire car celle-ci souriait, amusée. Ce regard par-dessus son épaule, attira l'attention de l'Altmer sur la Nordique. Il tourna légèrement la tête et dévisagea la jeune femme de ses iris ambrés. Sigrid soutint son regard, fascinée de voir pour la première fois les traits nobles d'un Haut-Elfe. Il lui accorda un sourire poli, presque froid et reporta son attention sur Skald.

\- Il faut que je te parle, Skald.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu l'habitude d'aller droit au but, hein.

\- C'est que c'est toujours très important… assura-t-il d'une voix confiante, presque envoûtante, puis se pencha vers le tenancier sur un air de confidence. Et très secret, aussi.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que c'est la moindre des choses quand une vieille connaissance se présente à vous. Te faudra-t-il une chambre et un repas aussi ?

L'Altmer parut réfléchir un instant.

\- En fait, il m'en faudrait six, expliqua-t-il rapidement. Je suis accompagné.

A ces mots, la porte de l'Auberge du Forgeron s'ouvrit une seconde fois et cinq aventuriers encapuchonnés de la même manière qu'Aldaril entrèrent. Sigrid remarqua bien vite qu'ils n'étaient pas tous des elfes. Deux d'entre eux semblaient appartenir à la race des premiers enfants de Tamriel. La Nordique nota qu'il y avait un Khajiit et un Argonien et une humaine de Lenclume. Ils saluèrent l'aubergiste d'un signe de tête et personne ne sembla la voir, elle qui observait silencieusement la scène, en retrait.

Elle aurait pu oublier sa propre présence si Skald ne l'avait pas rappelé à la réalité.

\- Sigrid, il faudrait préparer une chambre à trois lits, une chambre simple et une dernière à deux lits, ordonna-t-il. Allume un feu dans chacune d'entre elles puis va réveiller Lisaa. Elle s'occupera de servir un repas.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez… soupira-t-elle, à contrecœur, voyant son lit s'éloigner un peu plus alors qu'elle mesurait le temps.

C'était malin. Elle qui pensait que sa longue journée allait toucher à sa fin s'était bien trompée. Voyant bien que son oncle n'avait pas noté la langueur qui s'était emparée d'elle, Sigrid poussa un nouveau soupir. Skald ne remarqua pas le soupir éreinté de sa nièce et invita Aldaril à le rejoindre dans son bureau qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir, alors que l'Altmer, amusé, affichait une moue plus que suffisante à l'encontre de la fille d'auberge. Las, Sigrid descendit dans les sous-sols pour réveiller la vieille Lisaa et commander les six repas.

Lorsque Sigrid remonta à l'étage, les cinq aventuriers avaient pris place à divers endroits de la salle principale, chacun allant de bon train dans ses activités. Le Khajiit était plongé dans une sorte de demi-sommeil, adossé à l'un des fauteuils mis à dispositions près du feu. Quelques mètres plus loin, plus animée, la Rougegarde et ce qui semblait être un Bosmer jouaient aux dés, une pile de septims déjà entassée devant l'elfe plus que ravie. Le second elfe, un Dunmer, lisait un ouvrage, l'air totalement désintéressé par ce qu'il racontait. Enfin, l'Argonien était assis, seul, à un table ronde et semblait attendre avec impatience l'heure du repas.

Trouvant que le lézard avait une tête plus amicale que les autres, et surtout qu'il était le moins intimidant de tous, Sigrid vint déposer le plateau d'assiettes et de mets fumants devant lui. Ils échangèrent un regard bref, mais bienveillant et Sigrid retourna derrière le comptoir. Ouvrant le registre à la page que Skald était en train d'étudier, elle s'y plongea à son tour. De toute manière, elle ne pourrait prendre congé que lorsque tous les voyageurs seraient au lit.

Un petit moment passa avant que la Nordique n'entende le son d'une assiette qu'on dépose sur le comptoir et celui d'un tabouret qui glisse sur le parquet. Sigrid releva la tête, curieuse et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'Argonien. Ce dernier lui souriait, un peu gêné. Il ressemblait beaucoup aux autres _Saxheels_ , un reptile à l'écaille bleue foncé, miroitant de ci et là d'un vert d'eau profond. Ses iris rouges, proches de celles des serpents, brillaient d'intelligence et de savoir. La Nordique ne sut quoi dire et reporta son attention sur le registre, faisant le compte des recettes de la journée.

\- C'est amusant, n'est-ce pas ? murmura malicieusement l'Argonien d'une voix rocailleuse.

Sigrid releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est amusant ?

\- Eh bien, d'être là.

\- Je travaille ici, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit amusant, coupa-t-elle, peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

L'Argonien toussota, gêné. Il n'avait pas prévu que ses propos toucheraient la Nordique de cette manière-là.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que c'est amusant d'être dans la demeure de Skald.

\- Ah… releva la Nordique, quelque peu habituée à ce genre de remarque. Sûrement.

\- Ses recherches sur les animonculis et sur l'art de la forge dwemer sont reconnues par tous les amateurs du peuple disparu, insista l'Argonien, engageant tant bien que mal la conversation sur un sujet qu'ils devaient tous deux maîtriser.

Sigrid aperçut dans l'œil de son interlocuteur une lumière de curiosité mais dut le calmer d'un petit sourire poli. Ce que Skald étudiait était un secret pour toute personne extérieure au Domaine. Elle ignorait elle-même certaines choses que son oncle avait refusé de lui avouer et devait se contenter d'instructions lorsqu'il voulait bien lui en donner.

\- L'accompagnes-tu dans ses recherches ? enquêta l'Argonien, sincèrement intéressé.

\- Je prends des notes, expliqua Sigrid qui avait fini par fermer le registre. Parfois je manipule. Là où il m'en a appris le plus, c'est à la forge. Je ne peux pas en dire plus, tout ce qui se passe dans l'atelier doit rester secret.

\- Ah… fit son interlocuteur un peu déçu.

Sigrid s'en voulut de rien avoir à lui dire de plus intéressant. Après tout, il avait beau être maladroit et maladivement curieux, l'Argonien était venu la voir. Aucun de ses compagnons n'avaient pour le moment fait de pas vers elle, et la Nordique devait avouer que parler avec quelqu'un était bien plus agréable que de se perdre dans les lignes numériques du registre. Elle l'observa franchement, sans se cacher, et conclut qu'il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de confiance.

\- Si tu n'es pas parti dès l'aube, je pourrais te montrer quelque chose… le consola-t-elle d'une petite voix. Ce n'est rien de fou, évidemment, mais je pense que ça te plaira.

L'Argonien lui lança un sourire satisfait et continua de manger, trouvant un tout nouveau goût à sa nourriture. Sigrid le laissa déguster son plat puis décida que c'était à son tour d'engager la conversation. Elle se sentait encore coupable d'avoir été aussi froide avec son interlocuteur.

\- Qui est cet Aldaril qui voulait voir Skald ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse, en se servant une chope d'hydromel. Mon oncle ne m'en a jamais parlé !

\- Ah… Aldaril… considéra l'Argonien en se grattant le menton. Sacré Altmer, n'est-ce pas ? Il est le chef de notre expédition.

\- Une expédition ? répéta Sigrid, intéressée.

\- Oui. Nous ne savons pas vraiment le but de cette expédition mais tout est lié à l'histoire du peuple dwemer. Ceux qui sont derrière moi sont tous des spécialistes. Disons que nous sommes la crème de la crème, la goutte de miel dans l'hydromel.

La Nordique fut amusée par la petite touche d'humour qui avait conclu la déclaration de l'Argonien. Elle suivit ensuite son geste lorsqu'il se tourna vers la salle, invitant Sigrid à suivre son regard. Leurs regards se posèrent sur la table où la partie de dés avait repris.

\- Irwaen, la Bosmer, a étudié les Falmers en compagnie de Calcemo et quelques-uns des plus grands ethnologues de Tamriel. C'est une experte des ruines dwemers qu'elle a étudiées pendant de longues années. Sadi vient de Lenclume. C'est une Alik'r. Fort caractère mais encore plus chaleureuse que son pays natale, si tu veux mon avis.

Ensuite, l'Argonien désigna d'un geste amusé le Khajiit qui ronflait de plus belle, son assiette à présent vide et le Dunmer qui l'observait, amusé de voir son compagnon aussi paresseux.

\- Le Khajiit, ce ronfleur, se nomme Nashi-Dar, expliqua l'Argonien. Lui n'est pas vraiment un expert reconnu par la loi. Disons que ces « talents » l'ont amené à lire de nombreux écrits encore interdits à la publication par le gouvernement des Dunmers. Un fin connaisseur en matière d'histoire dwemer. Meven Girith, l'elfe noir, est l'homme le plus proche d'Aldaril. Je crois qu'ils sont amis, même si parfois, ils ont plus l'air de bons rivaux. De ce qu'on sait, il a passé sa vie à arpenter les ruines et les cités dwemers de Morrowind en tant que chasseur de trésor. Une véritable boussole dans les dédales.

Enfin l'Argonien se désigna du doigt.

\- Je suis Veezera Haj-Ei, se présenta-t-il. Alchimiste spécialisé en savoir ancien, je suis ici en tant que médecin. J'aurais un rôle plus important lorsque nous devrons prélever des échantillons un peu partout dans les ruines. Pour le moment, je m'assure que personne ne meure de froid, je cuisine, pas aussi bien que votre chef, et je soigne les petites ampoules.

Sigrid hocha la tête.

\- Vous êtes donc tous, ou presque, des scientifiques ? s'assura la Nordique. Et vous allez visiter des ruines.

\- C'est cela.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Nous savons déjà tous du peuple dwemer. Presque tout, du moins.

Veezera se pencha par-dessus le comptoir dans un geste de confidence.

\- Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais Aldaril possède un lexique que nous n'arrivons pas à lire. Notre chef voudrait en savoir plus et Skald… il sait lire les lexiques. Aldaril est venu le convaincre de nous aider.

Sigrid se gratta le menton. Skald était un spécialiste, c'était clair. Mais de là à dire qu'il était capable de lire quelque chose de complexe comme le lexique, il n'y avait qu'un pas. La porte derrière le comptoir finit par s'ouvrir. A la vue de son oncle, Sigrid conclut que l'échange n'avait pas été agréable. Elle le vit tout de même en possession d'un objet et un regard vers Veezera lui confirma que c'était bien le lexique dont il lui avait parlé.

Aldaril s'extirpa ensuite de la petite pièce. Il n'avait pas l'air bien satisfait non plus et quelque chose semblait dire qu'on avait légèrement bousculé ses plans. Skald posa le paquet sur le comptoir et poussa légèrement Sigrid pour avoir accès au registre, étudiant minutieusement les lignes qui suivaient.

\- Je te ferai un prix pour les nuits supplémentaires… murmura-t-il. Mais je ne partirai pas avec toi et ton équipe.

\- Je t'en prie, Skald ! s'exclama Aldaril. Tu retardes notre voyage.

L'Impérial posa la plume qu'il avait saisie et défia l'Altmer d'un regard noir.

\- Je ne voyage plus, articula-t-il fermement. Si tu veux que j'étudie ce lexique, tu restes. Sinon, je ne veux plus voir personne demain matin.

L'Altmer passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il chercha le regard de Meven dans le fond de la salle puis reporta son attention sur le tenancier.

\- Très bien, céda Aldaril, ennuyé. Nous resterons le temps que tu étudies ce lexique.

Skald se détendit quelque peu. Il posa sa plume, notant près du nom d'Aldaril ce dont lui et ses compagnons avaient besoin si leur séjour s'éternisait. Puis il se redressa et se tourna vers Sigrid, ignorant l'Altmer qui attendait à présent près de Veezera.

\- C'est une sage décision, mon ami… conclut Skald qui paraissait tout à coup soulagé.

Aldaril ne pipa mot, attrapa le papier que lui tendit

\- Je vais me coucher, Sigrid. Lorsqu'ils seront montés se coucher, tu remettras une bûche dans le brasier. Je veux te voir à l'atelier demain matin sans faute.

\- Oui, mon oncle.

Sigrid soupira et Veezera lui lança un petit sourire pour la réconforter. Puis Skald quitta la pièce et le silence se fit. De toute manière, dès qu'il y avait un problème, c'était souvent la jeune Nordique qui devait se démener pour régler le régler.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte du manoir du manoir du domaine, l'impression que Skald n'était pas dans sa chambre frappa immédiatement la jeune nièce. Les aventuriers avaient patienté encore deux heures, parlant entre eux à voix basse avant de partir se coucher et le temps que Sigrid s'assure que tout le domaine était sécurisé, une heure s'étaient encore écoulée. Or, dans le manoir, le temps semblait s'être suspendu à l'instant même où Skald en avait passé la porte. Pas un bruit, hormis le crépitement du bois dans les âtres de la demeure, ne venait troubler ce pesant silence.

Sigrid se dirigea immédiatement dans le petit salon. Skald était bien là, endormi au coin du feu, dans une position bien étrange pour un vieillard qui n'avait cesse de se plaindre de son mal de dos. A ses pieds étaient réunis des petits carnets aux couvertures abîmés, rongées par le temps et à en croire la respiration de l'Impérial, il s'était tout juste assoupi.

La Nordique le couva d'un regard attendri. Ils n'étaient pas de la même famille, ni même de la même région de Tamriel. Pourtant, Skald l'avait recueillie sans hésiter, puis élever comme sa propre fille. Elle ne l'appela jamais père car il ne s'était jamais senti l'âme de ce dernier. Il ne l'appela jamais fille car elle ne l'appelait pas père. Aujourd'hui, et après vingt années passées ensemble, il semblait à Sigrid que les rôles s'étaient inversés.

Même si Skald restait un vieil homme vivace, il vieillissait, souffrait de ses articulations et préférait le travail moins fatiguant de l'atelier à celui de la forge. Skald avait besoin de Sigrid, à présent. Besoin d'elle pour veiller tard, besoin d'elle pour frapper le fer et les métaux dwemers. Elle était là pour veiller à ce qu'il avale les décoctions infectes de Lisaa, là pour s'assurer qu'il mangeât son potage le soir. Et Sigrid était là pour ramasser ses vieux carnets et les remettre sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque.

Sigrid observa un instant les vieux carnets. Ils racontaient pour la plupart les voyages de jeunesse de Skald. Les vieux journaux avaient nourris la soif d'aventure de la jeune Nordique mais aussi son imaginaire. Seulement, quand Skald les reprenaient, ce n'étaient jamais bon signe. L'Impérial ne se replongeait que rarement dans le passé. Le Domaine était la nécropole de son passé. Il y avait enterré les mauvais souvenirs pour bâtir quelque chose de nouveau par-dessus.

Sigrid soupira. Elle se dirigea vers une malle dont elle extirpa une couverture épaisse et la déplia doucement. Ceci fait, la jeune Nordique vint couvrir son oncle. Elle le borda comme le pût puis quand elle vit qu'il dormait profondément, attisa le feu et éteignit les bougies. Elle tira les teintures et ferma la porte derrière elle, sans un bruit.

Le temps reprit son cours dans le manoir du Domaine. A l'extérieur, la neige tomba drue et le vent hurla contre les vitres de l'auberge. Là, Aldaril scrutait l'obscurité d'un regard perçant. Il cherchait dans la pénombre la lueur de la lune, la lumière des étoiles. Et comme le temps ne changeait pas, il en conclut que quelque chose de grand allait arriver.

Quelque chose d'inattendu.

Quelque chose que les Parchemins n'auraient pu prédire.

Quelque chose que même les dieux ne pouvaient savoir.

Quelque chose qui pouvait changer le destin de ce monde.

Et la clé de cette énigme était toute proche.

Toute, _toute_ proche.

* * *

Ce chapitre un est un essai et j'espère qu'il est concluant. Pour ceux qui me suivent régulièrement, j'avais commencé une autre histoire The Elder Scrolls mais elle ne me convenait plus, surtout dans l'histoire plus que dans l'époque choisie. J'ai donc fait une très longue pause (voir une énorme), je me suis remise à jouer et là, _révélation_ , nouvelle histoire, qui me prend plus et me passionne plus. J'espère donc pouvoir vous retrouver au fil des chapitres (qui sortiront sûrement pas les uns après les autres, n'ayez pas trop d'espoir et je m'en excuse) et que l'aventure que je vais vous conter vous passionnera autant qu'elle m'intéresse ! :)

 **A la revoyure,**

 **Elwyn.**


	2. Chapitre Deux

_L'univers appartient à Bethesda_

* * *

 **Chapitre Deux – Le Lexique**

Le marteau de forgeron s'écrasa rudement sur la pièce d'acier brûlante, aplatissant la lame qui avait été tordue par son propriétaire. Frappant encore et encore, Sigrid répéta l'action jusqu'à ce que l'épée d'acier soit de nouveau plane. Puis sans attendre plus longtemps, elle souleva l'objet à l'aide d'une large pince et vint la tremper dans un petit baquet d'eau à ses pieds. A cause de la température extérieure, un large nuage de buée s'échappa du récipient et obligea Sigrid à vérifier que le choc des températures n'avait pas altérer son travail.

Satisfaite, la Nordique constata que ça n'avait pas été le cas. Impatiente, elle se dirigea vers la meule et en activa le mécanisme joyeusement, écoutant avec attention le frottement de la lame sur la pierre aiguiseuse. L'épée qu'on lui avait confiée deux jours plus tôt était en très mauvais état. Tordue, fissurée et mal entretenue, le fil de l'acier n'aurait même pas tranché une motte de beurre. C'était pourquoi l'étape de la meule était essentielle. Remettre la lame droite n'était pas un souci, c'était même le plus simple. Mais aiguiser était une opération délicate.

Sigrid estima qu'après cinq minutes de travail pointilleux, il était temps de vérifier une première fois l'état de la lame. Elle cessa donc d'actionner la meule, attrapa l'épée d'une autre manière et la redressa pour la tenir droite. Puis, se délestant de ses gants de forgeron, elle approcha sa main libre de la lame, la posa délicatement et…

« Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! »

Sigrid sursauta et sa main glissa brusquement le long du tranchoir, entaillant le creux de sa paume. La Nordique, agacée, se retourna vivement, ne prêtant pas le moins du monde attention au sang qui perlait et dévisagea Veezera, accompagné de celle qui devait être Sadi.

« Ouch… grommela d'ailleurs la Rougegarde. Belle entaille.

\- Je suis désolé ! s'excusa immédiatement l'Argonien en se précipitant sur Sigrid qui retira subitement sa main.

\- C'est rien ! se défendit-elle en serrant les dents. C'est qu'une petite blessure. J'ai connu pire. »

Elle décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause et déposa l'arme sur un portant avant d'attraper un linge qu'elle trempa dans la neige pour le débarrasser de sa crasse puis l'entoura autour de sa blessure.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle, refoulant la pointe de douleur au creux de sa paume.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser de ne pas être venu ce matin… soupira Veezera. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi dans un aussi bon lit.

\- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas ! répondit Sigrid doucement. De toute manière, je dois faire tout le travail de Skald à la forge… Il a décidé de s'enfermer dans l'atelier et nous avons beaucoup trop de commande pour chômer.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? proposa Sadi. Je viens de finir mon entraînement, ça me tiendra chaud d'être ici.

\- Si tu es à l'aise avec ce genre de travail, je ne refuse pas l'offre ! s'exclama Sigrid, soulagée qu'on vienne l'aider.»

Sadi déposa l'épée qui était dans son dos et desserra son manteau de fourrure alors qu'elle s'approchait de la du foyer.

« A Lenclume, j'ai suivi une formation dans une forge, expliqua-t-elle. Pas mon truc préféré, mais je m'en sors.

\- Tu n'as qu'à suivre mes indications, proposa la Nordique. Moi je vais m'occuper de la meule. Et, Veezera… dis-moi, sais-tu coudre ?

\- Je recouds la peau et les blessures, mais le cuir…

\- C'est presque la même chose. Je t'engage ! »

Veezera n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se retrouvait planté sur un tabouret, un sac de pièces d'armure à recoudre aux pieds et de quoi s'occuper pour le reste de la matinée dans les mains.

Le temps fila à toute allure et le soleil eut le temps d'atteindre son zénith avant qu'Irwaen ne rejoigne les forgerons avec un plateau d'assiettes pleines et fumantes. Veezera qui s'était plusieurs fois piqué les doigts était heureux de pouvoir faire une pause et se jeta sur la Bosmer qui l'accueillit en souriant.

« Vous avez fait un super travail ! observa Sigrid. Ça fait du bien d'avoir des petites mains en plus de temps en temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est fatiguant par contre… minauda Sadi qui s'étira.

\- Et affamant ! grogna Veezera qui avait presque avalé toute son assiette. »

Irwaen s'invita dans leur conversation, expliquant qu'elle avait passé sa matinée dans son lit et qu'elle s'était bien amusée de percevoir les soupirs de mécontentement de Veezera quand il se piquait. L'Argonien murmura quelque chose d'inaudible mais se garda bien de commenter par la suite car les trois jeunes femmes s'amusèrent à le taquiner dès qu'il pestait contre l'aiguille. Puis il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel ils mangèrent sans rien se dire, trop occupés à se sustenter après cette longue matinée.

« Des nouvelles du lexique ? demanda soudain Sadi, curieuse à Irwaen.

\- Absolument pas… murmura la Bosmer en retour. Aldaril et Meven se sont enfermés dans l'atelier avec Skald aux aurores et aucun d'eux n'est ressorti depuis.

\- J'irai jeter un coup d'œil si vous voulez… proposa Sigrid, intriguée par le lexique.

\- Pourquoi pas ! enchaîna Irwaen. De toute manière, si nous n'avons pas réussi à le lire dans de vraies ruines dwemers, je ne sais pas s'ils y arriveront plus dans un simple atelier et sans les instruments adéquats.

\- Vous étiez dans des ruines avant de venir ici ? demanda curieusement la Nordique.

\- Des tas de ruines… grommela Veezera qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Notre compagnie est en route depuis trois mois déjà. Aldaril nous a amené partout où les vestiges dwemers étaient encore capable de lire un lexique. Mais celui-là… il est bel et bien différent des autres.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il intéresse autant Aldaril, ajouta Sadi pour informer Sigrid de ce qu'elle ignorait. Parce qu'il nous résiste, il contient sûrement quelque chose de très, très important.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'autres moyens d'ouvrir un lexique… souffla Sigrid calmement. Qu'il soit un document précieux ou non, tout dépend de l'ingéniosité de son créateur. Il faut parfois un socle, parfois c'est une sorte de code compliqué à même le lexique…

\- Et comment sait-on qu'il y a un code ? murmura Sadi, dubitative.

\- On inspecte… répondit naturellement Sigrid comme si cela paraissait évident. C'est sûrement ce que fait Skald en ce moment.

\- Et si c'est écrit en dwemer ancien ? ajouta la Rougegarde.

\- Alors vous allez devoir être patient. »

 **oOo**

L'après-midi se finissaient peu à peu tandis que les traces d'un soleil timide s'égrenaient dans le ciel nuageux et sombre. Le vent soufflait plus fort et la neige tombait à nouveau, laissant les aventuriers qui ne se trouvaient pas dans l'atelier plus déprimés et dubitatifs quant à leurs chances de réussite qu'au petit matin. Force était de constater qu'aucune nouvelle n'avait fuité de la lourde porte close et personne n'avait osé en réclamer. C'était une de ses journées à s'activer était la seule échappatoire pour les plus impatients. Prise de pitié lorsqu'elle les vit entrer dans l'auberge les pieds traînants, la mine déconfite après l'entraînement, Sigrid s'approcha discrètement d'eux.

« Je vais jeter un coup d'œil dans l'atelier. S'il se passe quoique ce soit, je vous préviendrais quand j'en ressortirai… »

Veezera accueillit cette décision avec enthousiasme et en vent d'entrain balaya les quatre compagnons qui retrouvèrent quelques couleurs. Sigrid quitta l'auberge, traversa la cour et se retrouva devant la porte de l'atelier. C'était-là son lieu préféré. L'ambiance y était toujours chaleureuse car il y avait aussi une forge à l'intérieur. Les tables de bois croulaient sous les parchemins, les étaux et pièces dwemers, les livres et les gemmes spirituelles. Ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, ce n'était pas ce capharnaüm d'objets et d'outils pour travailler la ferraille dwemer mais bien l'opération de l'esprit fin face aux mécanismes antiques. C'était là l'antre d'un savoir quasi-oublié, le sanctuaire de recherches et de découvertes inespérées. Un endroit où science et magie, esprit et arcanes se rencontraient sans se détester. Sigrid aimait cette ambiance. Une part d'elle l'avait toujours apprécié.

La porte avait été solidement verrouillée et le froid avait frisé le mécanisme qui refusait de s'activer. Ennuyée parce que l'aide de sa clé ne suffisait pas, Sigrid décida de forcer un peu les choses et attrapa fermement le verrou. Elle compta jusqu'à trois et tira du plus fort qu'elle put. Elle ne prétendait pas rivaliser avec un soldat mais personne ne pouvait dire qu'elle était faible et au prix d'une douleur soudaine à sa main blessée, la porte finit par coulisser.

Immédiatement, la chaleur du lieu l'enveloppa et l'atmosphère l'apaisa, lui faisant momentanément oublié que sa main saignait de nouveau. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à la lumière tamisée et elle put constater que personne n'avait l'air satisfait à l'intérieur non plus. Aldaril râlait silencieusement, Meven ne disait rien et se contentait de croiser les bras dans un coin de la pièce et Skald se baladait, le lexique dans les mains, furieux. Lorsqu'il aperçut Sigrid, il lui tendit l'objet et lui fourra dans la main intacte avant de la tirer avec elle.

« Tombe bien que tu sois enfin là… grommela-t-il. Je ne reconnais pas les signes, n'arrive pas à les identifier. Alors si tu avais une idée miraculeuse, ce ne serait pas de refus.

\- Euh… sûrement, murmura-t-elle, prise au dépourvue. »

Elle passa devant Meven qui la suivit du regard et s'arrêta devant Aldaril. Ce dernier avait les traits tirés de fatigue et semblait profondément agacé. Il la jaugea du regard et lui montra le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Sigrid se démena pour l'attraper et rejoignit la table la plus proche. La jeune Nordique débarrassa la surface d'un large geste et poussa un petit soupir quand ses fesses tombèrent enfin sur une chaise. Elle posa le cube puis le livre et ouvrit l'ouvrage. C'était un essai sur le dwemer ancien, avec des signes, de drôles de signes, et des traductions maladroites. Sigrid feuilleta les quelques pages et referma la couverture. Aldaril lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Vous ne pourrez rien traduire avec ça… expliqua Sigrid, un tantinet dépité que son oncle n'ait pas vu la supercherie plutôt. Celui qui l'a écrit a bêtement copié des signes là où il n'en voyait pas et a joint à ceux-ci une traduction inventée. Ça devrait berner des érudits mais ça ne me bernera pas moi. Mon oncle, vous n'avez donc rien vu ?

\- Je… non, tu sais, ma vision… »

Sigrid hocha la tête et regarda le lexique.

« Celui qui a écrit ce bouquin n'est pas un génie. Les lettres dwemers sont beaucoup moins courbes et lâches. C'était des gens strictes, même la plèbe n'écrivait pas ainsi.

\- Je te remercie… grommela Meven qui regardait à présent dans la direction opposée, vexé. Ce livre est mon œuvre. »

Sigrid rougit brutalement. Elle leva rapidement les yeux vers Aldaril mais celui-ci paraissait hilare, alors elle poursuivit son inspection en ignorant l'elfe noir qui pestait un peu plus loin dans son dos. Le lexique était d'une taille moyenne par rapport à ceux qu'on leur avait déjà envoyés, et surtout, il était toujours fabriqué du même alliage dwemer avec lequel Skald était si familier. D'apparence, c'était un cube ordinaire, le rond central sur le dessus était toujours fermement tenu par les multiples protections de l'objet. Il n'y avait apparemment aucun capteur ou aucune marque qui ne laissait à concevoir que le lexique s'ouvrait sur un réceptacle. Elle doutait même qu'il s'ouvre tout court. D'ordinaire, les coins qui devaient se séparer du reste du cube étaient légèrement plus épais que le reste de l'objet. Or, ici, ils se confondaient avec le reste du mécanisme. Curieuse, Sigrid effectua une légère pression sur les cercles latéraux mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas bouger non plus.

« Normalement, intervint Skald pour Meven et Aldaril, les coins s'activent et se retire, laissant les cercles latéraux légèrement entrouverts. Ces derniers finissent par sortir grâce à l'action du réceptacle ou de la main et enfin, les deux parties du cube se séparent pour laisser sortir un parchemin. Dans le cas où ce lexique est une clé pour activer un mécanisme plus grand encore, les cercles latéraux se substituent et la machine récupère l'information.

\- Et si ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre ? ajouta l'Altmer, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Et bien c'est que votre cube, c'est de la camelote… coupa net Sigrid.

\- Comment oses-tu ! s'énerva Meven. D'abord mon livre, maintenant ce cube ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Ce n'est pas toi qui ait traversé tout un tas de ruines pour le trouver.

\- Les dwemers ne laissaient rien au hasard ! s'insurgea la Nordique à son tour. Ce lexique est soit totalement vide, soit une parfaite œuvre de contrefaçon !

\- Sigrid, calme-toi… souffla Skald. »

Sigrid se releva brusquement et sa chaise bascula en arrière. Elle se saisit du lexique d'un geste sec et tout à coup, son visage se tordit de douleur. C'était sa main blessée qui l'élançait et la plaie, encore sanguinolente, n'avait pas apprécié le contact soudain avec le froideur du métal.

« Espèce de petite idiote ! s'écria Aldaril, fou de rage qu'on abîme sa trouvaille aussi véridique soit-elle. »

Il voulut la saisir mais se retint. Le lexique s'était soudain illuminé d'une toute petite lumière, si faible qu'elle se voyait à peine tant la pièce était baignée par l'éclairage ambré du feu. Sigrid était restée immobile, les yeux rivés dans le vide. Aldaril, étonné, observa le corps de la jeune femme, comme si ce dernier s'était soudain statufié sous ses yeux, sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire pour la sauver. Skald s'avança brusquement vers elle mais Meven qui avait saisi l'étrangeté de la situation préféra l'en empêcher et le retint par le bras.

« Je ne suis pas un as en magie mais il vaut mieux observer pour le moment… ajouta-t-il prudemment à l'adresse du vieil homme. »

Et lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, il comprit que Sigrid était ailleurs car elle regardait au-delà de l'Atelier, au-delà du présent, vers le passé et ses mystères.

Autour d'elle, les images s'étaient estompées. Elle entendait encore le crépitement du feu, mais ce dernier ne sonnait plus comme celui de l'Atelier. Ce n'était plus le même vent, ni la même odeur, ni les mêmes ambiances. Le décor qui s'installait lentement autour d'elle était devenu autre. Les murs avaient cédé leurs places à de longues chaînes de montagnes dont certains sommets disparaissaient sous les nuages. La végétation, faible, se résumait en une sorte de parterre d'herbe trempée que Sigrid observait du haut d'un escalier de pierre aux marches rigoureusement dessinées. Là, au milieu des roches et de la végétation éparse, se dressait une sorte de petite maison au toit de tuiles jaunes arrondies. Devant la porte entrouverte, deux elfes à la peau claire conversaient.

Sigrid les observa un instant. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus de tuniques richement parées, surplombées d'une cotte de maille d'un métal qu'elle reconnut car elle l'avait vu tous les jours depuis son enfance. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ces deux elfes étaient habillés comme des dwemers, et d'ailleurs, ils ressemblaient aux quelques statues d'elfe des profondeurs avec leurs coiffures brunes décorées de perles cuivre et leurs longues barbes tressées. La jeune Nordique voulut se pincer mais dut bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était là sans vraiment y être et que le simple rôle de spectatrice passive était le plus grand des honneurs.

« Pensez-vous que l'extraction sera longue ? demanda celui qui, pour l'instant, tournait le dos à Sigrid et qui était le plus condescendent des deux.

\- Maître Kagrenac, nous ne pouvons promettre de miracle… les fragments d'aetherium sont capricieux et harmoniquement instable. Une mauvaise manipulation et… je n'oserai même pas en imaginer les conséquences.

\- Vous êtes bien trop prudent, Mzylek. Et moi, je n'ai pas traversé Vvardenfell et Resdayn pour entendre un sous-gradé me parler délai. Nos rois t'ont envoyé les troupes nécessaire quand vint le haut-roi Gellir et ses menaces. A présent tu leurs obéis. Et s'ils disent rapidement…»

Le Dwemer hocha prestement la tête et adressa un faible sourire à Kagrenac. Sigrid sentit chez Mzylek colère et fierté, orgueil et humiliation, mais elle sentit aussi qu'il s'écrasait et se taisait sous la peur de son supérieur.

« Les outils vous seront livrés selon vos plans et vos demandes avant le solstice d'été. La transaction se fera par la suite si le travail vous semble concluant, Grand Maître Architecte.

\- C'est ainsi que je voyais la chose, conclut Kagrenac, susurrant presque ces mots. Comprenez bien qu'aucun retard ne sera toléré. Il se pourrait que la cité d'Arkngthamz ne soit plus le centre de commande s'il advenait que je sois déçu. Soyez dans les temps. Nous n'en avons presque plus, mon ami. »

Son interlocuteur hocha de nouveau vigoureusement la tête et s'inclina pour saluer Kagrenac qui se détourna. Sigrid le trouva laid, bien plus laid que la plupart des gens de son espèce. Ses traits tirés, ses yeux sombres et illuminé d'une lumière étrange, rien chez lui n'était harmonieux, pas même gracieux. Elle éprouvait même du mal à croire qu'il était un ascendant Aldmer. Seulement, il dégageait ce sentiment de puissance qui vous incite au silence lorsqu'il entre dans une pièce, ainsi que cette prestance intimant le respect et l'obéissance. La jeune Nordique n'osa plus le dévisager et chercha autre chose à regarder.

Kagrenac finit par s'approcher d'elle mais ne la regarda même pas lorsqu'il la dépassa. Comme poussée par une force pour qu'elle ne rate rien, Sigrid pivota pour regarder derrière elle. Là se tenait un autre dwemer, lourdement chargé pour être l'égal de Kagrenac. Il semblait préoccupé par un petit boîtier qui jonglait d'une main à l'autre, brillant d'une petite lumière.

« Yagram, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ce lexique ? le questionna Kagrenac sévèrement.

\- Rien, Maître Architecte, rien. J'essaye de l'éteindre.

\- Vous l'avez allumé ?

\- Non, Maître Architecte. Il s'est activé… tout seul. »

Kagrenac jeta un regard sévère à celui qui semblait être Yagram et qui se trouvait probablement derrière Sigrid puis ses yeux se baladèrent un instant dans le vide.

« Eh bien, éteignez-le. »

Et tout à coup, le décor s'effondra comme celui d'un rêve qui se termine. Les montages s'effacèrent et les murs de l'Atelier revinrent. A la place de Kagrenac se tenait un Skald paniqué et derrière lui se dessinait l'inquiétante silhouette d'Aldaril. Ils se dévisagèrent tous en silence, Meven fit un pas en avant et Sigrid recula.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose… murmura-t-elle. Quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. »

Et sans prévenir, elle s'effondra sur la chaise derrière elle.

* * *

Le chapitre deux est posté et voilà que se met en place l'intrigue. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire si ce n'est que c'est pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre que j'ai drastiquement changé l'intrigue et peut-être que cela va se ressentir. J'espère pourtant que vous avez été ravi par ce chapitre et qu'il vous aura plu. Pour ma part, je garde encore un peu de mystère et vous dis à très vite !

N'hésitez pas à commenter et partager cette histoire avec vos contacts si elle vous a plu !

 **Elwyn**


	3. Chapitre Trois

_L'univers appartient à Bethesda_

Zpirah : _"Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! En effet, il y a une suite et la voilà ! :)"_

* * *

 **Chapitre Trois – Sigrid**

Veezera se détourna du lit dans lequel on avait couché Sigrid et lança un regard rassurant à Skald. Il essuya ses mains dans un torchon et laissa ce dernier tomber dans une bassine d'eau au pied du lit.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle n'a rien… expliqua doucement l'Argonien à l'adresse de Skald, Aldaril et Meven.

\- Et la mauvaise ? s'inquiéta Skald.

\- Elle ne se réveillera pas avant que la fièvre ne retombe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de le faire sans préparation. »

Skald soupira. Il s'était immédiatement senti coupable. Elle était sa nièce d'adoption et son apprentie. Jamais il n'aurait pensé la mettre dans une telle situation pour quelque chose dont il ne mesurait même as l'importance. La jeune Nordique avait connu maintes blessures, mais ne s'était jamais effondrée car son peuple était un peuple fier et robuste qui ne renonce pas, même sur son lit de mort. Tout s'était passé si vite. D'abord cette colère puis cette lumière d'une blancheur éblouissante et enfin cette sorte de transe, où sans bouger, Sigrid semblait avoir été happée par la lecture d'un ouvrage vivant. Puis tout à coup, elle avait repris conscience du monde qui l'entourait, avait bredouillé quelque chose et s'était effondrée. Meven n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour se précipiter sur la pauvre femme. Il prit sa température, envoya Aldaril chercher Veezera et sans demander l'avis de l'oncle, porta la jeune femme à l'auberge pour la déposer dans le lit le plus proche. L'Argonien les rejoignit aussitôt, ausculta longuement Sigrid et en tira ses conclusions.

« Elle a besoin de repos, soupira Aldaril, presque déçu de ne pouvoir interroger la Nordique sur ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Skald, nous ferions mieux de retourner à l'Atelier pour regarder ce lexique de plus près. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête. Il répugnait à laisser sa nièce seule mais Veezera le rassura en promettant que Meven resterait à son chevet pendant qu'il préparait un remède contre la fièvre. Meven, pas mécontent de rester dans la chambre accepta d'être mis à l'écart des recherches sans rechigner et ce fut prestement qu'il referma la porte sur l'Argonien.

Le Dunmer se retourna doucement et s'approcha du lit. Pour la première fois, il s'autorisa à observer Sigrid. D'ordinaire, il ne prêtait aucune attention aux humaines, surtout aux Nordiques pour qui il avait développé une sorte de dégoût après sa visite des cachots de Vendeaume. Seulement, il devait reconnaître à Sigrid une drôle d'allure qui n'était pas totalement celle d'un humain. Après de longues minutes, il avait conclu que sa peau était beaucoup trop pâle pour être celle d'un simple Nordique. Ensuite, ce fut ses yeux qui l'interpellèrent. Ces derniers s'étiraient en amande, et même si elle les avait clos, Meven savait qu'ils étaient d'un violet délicat, couleur qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser qu'en de rares occasions. Ses oreilles aussi, étaient différentes, très humaines, mais suffisamment pointues pour ne pas l'être totalement. Et puis ce corps sous la couverture, exercé au maniement de la forge et à celui d'outil de précision. Ce corps qui n'était ni tout à fait robuste comme celui d'une Nordique ni tout à fait svelte comme celui d'un elfe.

Il avait été impressionné de voir à quelle vitesse elle avait deviné qu'il s'était contenté de redessiner des runes trouvées au hasard dans des ruines lorsqu'elle avait tenu son livre entre les mains. Aldaril avait mis des mois à s'en rendre compte, et d'ailleurs, c'était Sigrid qui lui avait appris la nouvelle. Le Dunmer avait aussi été étonné de lire une concentration aussi forte dans un regard aussi jeune, lui qui avait déjà une centaine d'années et qui se laissait distraire par une mouche ne pouvait se vanter d'être quelqu'un de très sérieux, même lorsque c'était important. Seulement, Sigrid s'était soudainement transformée devant leurs yeux une fois le lexique en main et avant toute cette mascarade lumineuse. De la simple apprentie, elle s'était transformée en une sorte d'experte, passionnée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, et infiniment plus sûre que les plus renseignés des maîtres. Sigrid était une drôle d'énigme.

Meven finit par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et appuya sa tête contre un mur. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'attendre, c'était que la jeune Nordique se réveille. La discussion qui s'en suivrait promettait d'être intéressante. Seulement, cette journée avait été éreintante et comme il n'en voyait toujours pas le bout, il se laissa aller doucement, bercé par le craquement des bûches dans l'âtre.

 **oOo**

« Eh ! Excusez-moi… souffla une toute petite voix qui réveilla Meven de sa torpeur. »

Il tourna la tête et dévisagea Sigrid. Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés à sa tempe et à la lumière de la lune, son visage était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Le Dunmer quitta son siège et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Arrivé à la hauteur du lit, il s'agenouilla et croisa les bras sur le bord du matelas en souriant.

« On se réveille enfin ! lança-t-il, narquois. On ne m'avait pas dit que pantouflarde était une qualité recherchée chez les apprentis forgerons…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sigrid sans relever le sarcasme de Meven qui ravala son sourire, voyant que l'humour était chassé de la conversation. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ?

\- Eh bien, vous avez touché le lexique, puis nous avons perdu contact avec vous et enfin vous vous êtes effondrée. Je vous ai porté ici, Veezera vous a administré un remède contre la fièvre et je veille à votre chevet depuis la fin de l'après-midi. C'est une méchante fièvre, rien de grave.

\- Vous m'avez porté ? répéta Sigrid, ses joues se colorant doucement de teintes rouges et roses. »

Le sourire de Meven apparut de nouveau et il hocha la tête, se délectant de l'effet qu'avait produit ce simple fait sur la jeune femme. Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire et Sigrid soupira.

« Y a-t-il de quoi boire dans cette pièce ? Où sont Skald et les autres ?

\- Tout le monde dort, sauf Aldaril peut-être. Nous avons envoyé Skald se coucher après qu'il ait vérifié que vous alliez bien. Il est tard à présent.

\- Tard comment ?

\- Tard comme lorsque Masser et Secunda sont les plus brillantes dans le ciel. »

Sigrid hocha la tête et Meven se redressa pour chercher un verre d'eau à l'extérieur de la chambre. Il revint avec une chope remplie à ras-bord ainsi qu'un petit morceau de pain. Sigrid se redressa dans le lit pour réceptionner ce qu'on lui apportait et Meven ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'elle avait la peau brûlée de l'épaule gauche à une zone que ses vêtements dissimulaient aux regards curieux.

« Et vous, pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas ? demanda-t-elle sans se soucier ne serait-ce qu'un instant de ce regard. Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre lit ?

\- Je dormais sur ce fauteuil, expliqua Meven en se rasseyant dans le dit-fauteuil.

\- Pourquoi pas dans votre chambre ?

\- Parce qu'il faut toujours quelqu'un pour veiller un malade.

\- Je peux veiller sur moi-même. »

Et elle ponctua cette phrase d'une étrange grimace. Sigrid chercha soudain la bassine de bois au pied de son lit, l'attrapa d'un geste brusque et la remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres avant de rendre les quelques morceaux de pain qu'elle avait ingurgité et une bile au goût amère. Aussitôt, le Dunmer se leva et, s'aidant d'un linge, épongea le front puis le reste du visage de la jeune Nordique.

« Vous voyez, vous avez besoin de moi. »

Sigrid ne pipa mot. Elle était trop occupée à masquer le fait qu'elle piquait un fard pour répondre. Meven ricana doucement et reposa la bassine au pied du lit. Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux, et bien qu'elle ait eu envie de le briser, Sigrid se retint. Meven dégageait un étrange sentiment. A l'image de son peuple, il semblait réservé et distant et peu ouvert à la discussion.

Dans l'ombre, sa peau sombre se voyait à peine et la seule chose à laquelle pouvait se raccrocher Sigrid était ses yeux rouges vif. Ils brillaient d'amusement et éclairaient un visage plus ou moins fin et sans défaut, ce qui, d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, était assez rare chez les elfes. Contrairement à ses pairs, il n'avait pas cet espèce de froncement au niveau de ses sourcils, ni cet air méfiant et mécontent. Non, Meven avait plutôt un visage détendu, presque semblable à celui d'Aldaril, c'était à dire gracieux et séduisant. Ce dernier était encadré de cheveux noirs et lisses qu'il avait jusqu'aux épaules et dont les mèches les plus en avant avaient étaient jointes en un chignon simple. Comme elle était en train de le regarder, la jeune Nordique ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il portait une sorte de tunique très simple, sans apparat et d'une couleur rouge cassis qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans la contrée de Bruma.

« Vous m'observez ? constata le Dunmer, amusé. Je vous plais ?

\- Je ne sais pas si vous me plaisez, mais oui, je vous observe. Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu de Dunmer de passage à l'auberge.

\- C'est une découverte alors. Une bonne j'espère ?

\- Si je tire un trait sur votre tentative d'imiter des ouvrages de traductions sérieuses, oui. J'aime découvrir de nouvelles choses.

\- Et l'expérience d'aujourd'hui en faisait-elle partie ? »

Meven comprit qu'il en avait trop dit lorsque Sigrid se rembrunit. Elle ne voulut rien dire de plus et se rallongea, tournant le dos à son interlocuteur. Le Dunmer était gêné de sa maladresse, emporté par l'arrogance de se sentir observer – et apprécié –, il n'avait pas jugé bon de surveiller ses paroles. Il s'approcha de nouveau du lit et cette fois-ci, s'installa à côté d'elle sur le matelas, bien qu'il respectât tout de même une certaine distance. Puis il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite sphère de taille moyenne qu'il tendit vers Sigrid.

« C'est tombé de la poche de votre tablier, expliqua Meven en employant un ton moins cynique. J'ai cru bon de le ramasser. »

Sigrid ne réagit pas tout de suite mais finit tout de même par se retourner. Elle observa la sphère et la récupéra délicatement avant de la serrer dans sa main. Elle était soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune égratignure sur le métal et qu'il ne semblait pas le moins du monde avoir souffert de sa chute.

« J'ai toujours ressenti quelque chose quand je manipulai un objet dwemer… murmura-t-elle sans regarder Meven. Beaucoup de respect, de fascination et de curiosité pour un peuple disparu dans de si mystérieuse condition. Comment de tels génies de la logique et de tels sages pouvaient disparaître sans laisser aucune trace ?

\- Beaucoup pense que la réponse se trouve dans les légendes autour du Numidium, murmura Meven sans grande conviction.

\- Le Numidium n'est pas une légende... nota Sigrid, agacée. Pour un expert, vous n'êtes pas beaucoup au courant. Il existe, a existé et existera encore. J'ai lu tous les ouvrages traduits de l'ancien dwemeri à son sujet et je peux vous dire que ce ne sont pas de vulgaires légendes. Les légendes n'impliquent pas des mesures comme celles qui furent prises lorsque le Numidium était actif, croyez-moi !

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela vient faire ici ?

\- Je crois que ce lexique… »

Sigrid hésita, envisagea de ne rien dire de plus mais finit par céder à la partie d'elle qui voulait partager son expérience.

« Eh bien, je crois qu'il est la réponse à la plus grande question que tous les savants et les maîtres chercheurs qui ont étudiés les dwemers se pose.

\- Formidable ! s'exclama Meven sans vraiment y croire. Et en quel honneur le serait-ce ?

\- Promettez-vous de ne pas me prendre pour une folle ?

\- Je ne promets rien, je peux juste essayer. »

Sigrid soupira, presque dépitée par l'arrogance et la méfiance dont faisait preuve le Dunmer mais poursuivit.

« Je crois que ce lexique m'a fait voyager dans le temps, dans le passé. Je crois qu'il renferme une sorte de magie qui utilise l'écriture du souvenir… un peu comme… un Parchemin des Anciens. Voilà, un peu comme ça.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il renferme une prophétie ? voulut savoir Meven, soudain piqué dans sa curiosité.

\- Je n'en sais rien… murmura Sigrid. J'ai l'impression que cet objet copie le fonctionnement d'un Parchemin des Anciens, qu'il est la preuve et en même temps l'annonciateur d'un fait véridique que personne ne peut contredire. Et je pense aussi que ce lexique est une sorte de journal. Du moins, ce rêve faisait appel aux souvenirs de quelqu'un.

\- A qui appartenaient ses souvenirs ?

\- A Kagrenac. Ou l'un de ses Maîtres Architectes. J'hésite à me prononcer, peut-être est-ce aucun des deux et donc la mémoire d'une troisième personne. »

Meven se gratta le menton hébété. Ce qu'elle racontait semblait impossible et pourtant, quelque chose dans sa voix sonnait comme la certitude d'un possible. Ce qui venait de se passer pouvait se passer et se passerait encore à l'avenir. Kagrenac était un nom familier pour le Dunmer. Nombreuses légendes racontaient comment Vivec, Amalexia et Sotha Sil s'emparèrent de ses outils puis les perdirent. Elles racontent aussi sa puissance et sa soif de savoir et de pouvoir, celle qui mena à la création de l'être transcendant la machine et le dieu : le Numidium. Si cela paraissait fou à entendre, c'était pourtant d'une évidence flagrante. Et à l'entente de ce patronyme, l'elfe noir se sentit tout drôle. Comme si l'on venait de remettre entre ses mains les solutions de devinettes qu'il n'arrivait plus à résoudre.

« Que racontait votre… vision ? demanda le Dunmer, plus curieux encore. Pouvons-nous appeler ça une vision ?

\- Oui, c'est un terme qui me semble correct, concéda Sigrid en déposant la sphère sur la table de chevet. Kagrenac s'était rendu quelque part chez un certain Mzylek. C'était sûrement en Bordeciel puisqu'ils conversaient à propos de l'aetherium et l'aetherium se trouve uniquement là-bas. Ou se trouvait. Ce sont aussi ce que nous appelons des légendes. Et pourtant, il ne me paraît pas impossible que ce qui est conté dans _Les Guerres de l'Aetherium_ soit vrai.

\- Croyez-vous que votre vision est vraie ?

\- De la même manière que je crois en l'art et la magie dwemer, ainsi qu'en sa profonde logique… murmura Sigrid solennellement. Je ne mens pas, j'ai vu ces choses, Meven. »

Meven acquiesça silencieusement. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Sigrid bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Chassant un instant cette histoire de son esprit, il invita la Nordique à se remettre au lit et à prendre un peu de repos, du moins essayer tant que la fièvre ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Le Dunmer prit un temps pour essuyer le front brûlant de la jeune femme avec un linge frais et décida qu'il allait la laisser le temps de se débarrasser du contenu du baquet. Sigrid ne démontra aucune résistance à l'idée que Meven puisse la laisser et accueillit même avec un sourire les derniers mots de l'elfe à son égard. Puis il s'échappa de la chambre d'un pas discret, sans rien dire de plus, laissa le baquet sur le comptoir dans la salle principale et se dépêcha de gagner les appartements d'Aldaril.

 **oOo**

La porte était entrouverte et laissait paraître dans le couloir le résidu d'un feu encore allumé et qu'on entretenait régulièrement. Meven poussa le panneau de bois et pénétra dans la chambre de son ami sans s'annoncer. Le haut-elfe était debout, à la fenêtre, car il aimait toujours se donner un air dramatique lorsqu'il réfléchissait. En entendant Meven rentrer, Aldaril se retourna et le fixa longuement du regard.

« Alors ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Sigrid a bel et bien activé le lexique. Par quels moyens, je l'ignore. Mais je sais ce qu'elle a vu. »

Meven fit le récit de ce qu'il savait et patienta un instant lorsqu'il fallut aborder le passage sur Kagrenac. Il aimait voir les yeux de son ami briller d'une curiosité presque maladive. Aldaril adorait savoir et cette attente le rendait fou. Depuis qu'il avait tenu ce lexique entre les mains, une soif de connaissance l'avait assailli, le poussant à traverser le pays de long en large et à en écumer les ruines dwemers pour trouver un quelconque moyen de le lire. Forcément, il avait été agacé par la facilité avec laquelle la jeune femme, une humaine, était parvenue à entrer en communion avec le savoir que renfermait l'objet, mais il s'était aussi subitement intéressé à Sigrid et à ce qu'elle avait appris. Et quand Meven lui livra les dernières informations, il se délecta de ce qu'il avait entendu.

« C'est plus que ce que je pouvais espérer ! s'exclama joyeusement Aldaril. C'est incroyable ! »

Il marqua une pause et un sourire victorieux éclaira son visage.

« Nous avons confirmation que l'aetherium existe ! souffla-t-il tout en fouillant dans ses malles d'où il tira un ouvrage. Sigrid a confirmé l'existence du métal et je serais curieux d'en savoir plus sur Kagrenac et l'utilité qu'il en fera.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? demanda le Dunmer en regardant son ami écumer les pages du livre sur la table.

\- Je vais faire tout ce que bon chasseur de ruines sait faire… expliqua Aldaril. Je vais croiser les informations et nous allons découvrir la position de la cité dwemer dont parlait Sigrid. C'est là que nous recommencerons nos recherches.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Aldaril ? »

L'Altmer s'interrompit et lança un regard soudain sombre et autoritaire à son compagnon.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous partis, mon ami ? l'interrogea-t-il. Pourquoi avons-nous pris cette route dangereuse alors que nos talents auraient pu être utiles ailleurs ?

\- Je ne sais plus vraiment… minauda Meven. Quand tu es venu me chercher, je voulais aussi ce pouvoir que les dwemers avaient, ce savoir qu'ils possédaient et dont tout m'était étranger.

\- Je vais te dire pourquoi tu es parti, Meven, le coupa aussitôt Aldaril. Tu as l'espoir, tout comme moi, de tirer ton épingle du jeu. Que les autres découvrent une cité, tant mieux, mais nous, nous sommes là pour faire jaillir les secrets de sous la montagne. Si nous parvenons à contrôler les filons d'aetherium, alors nous pourrons forger des armes d'une puissance telle que le domaine Aldmeri et l'Empire se les arracheront à prix d'or. Cette découverte et cette guerre nous rendrons bien plus puissant que jamais et rendra aux noms Camoran et Girith leur gloire d'antan. Voilà pourquoi tu es parti, mon ami. »

Meven acquiesça silencieusement. Oui, c'était pour tout cela qu'il avait quitté Longsanglot et la terre des ancêtres. Pour réparer l'injustice du passé et ne revenir que lorsqu'on lui accorderait de nouveau son statut de noble. Le reste importait peu. L'éthique, la science et le savoir. Ce n'étaient que de vagues notions sans grande importance par les temps qui couraient.

« Me fais-tu confiance, l'ami ? s'enquit Aldaril.

\- Comme à un vieux frère. »

Aldaril lui accorda un sourire bienveillant et se replongea dans la lecture de son ouvrage. Il n'avait pas une seconde de plus à perdre. Quant à Meven, il salua son ami et quitta la pièce d'un pas lent et silencieux, hésitant une première fois à se retourner puis disparut finalement dans l'obscurité.

L'auberge était à présent silencieuse et l'éclat de Masser et Secunda disparaissait derrières de lourds nuages sombres. La tempête s'annonçait violente, ce soir. Pourtant, la nuit fut calme et sans réveil. Personne ne rendit visite à Vaermina ou ne se perdit dans un dédale de rêves illusoires. Même le feu semblait s'être tu dans les âtres de l'établissement. Et Sigrid écoutait ce silence comme on écoute la pluie. Le sommeil l'avait fui et elle ne désirait pas lui courir après. Comme compagnon, elle le trouvait parfait et son discours, si simple, semblait lui dévoiler toute la vérité de l'instant : sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

* * *

Bien, il me semble que ce chapitre est encore un peu fouillis, mais ça s'éclaire par la suite, c'est promis. Sigrid a donc voyagé dans le passé à l'aide du lexique et à découvert que l'aetherium n'était peut-être pas qu'une légende. C'est aussi l'aetherium qui semble motiver notre très cher Aldaril. Qu'en pensez-vous, vous, de ce chapitre ? Les réactions des personnages vous paraissent-elles crédibles ? Avez-vous quelque chose à redire sur un point A ou B ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, à suivre cette histoire pour être au courant des dernières nouveautés et à la partager autour de vous!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que je vous retrouverai pour la suite !

De très belles fêtes à vous !

Elwyn.


End file.
